Jesus, my King and Saviour for all eternity
by thornfulroses
Summary: I just wanted to share some of my thoughts about Jesus with you :)


I love you so much, Lord! You have a great plan for me. It's you and only you I serve. I gave my life to you and I love you with all my heart. I try to be a good Christian who truly loves you, and although I don't always succeed, you know that I'm trying hard. To write is my way of communicating with you. Sometimes I pray to you silently too. I don't like it when people just pray with their lips, but not with their hearts. Prayer can be very powerful when we pray to you with all our heart, and really mean it. We don't have to learn certain phrases or something like that. We shall come to you like children, and children don't learn phrases. No, they just say what they want to say and what they really need. That's how we should pray. At least I think that. Once one has opened up his heart to you and invited you to live in ones soul and accepted you as Lord and saviour, you'll never forsake that person nor let him down. Thank you for being right by my side when I need you the most. Thank you for always being there. Thank you for opening my eyes when I was blind to your love, grace and mercy. Thank you for everything. I love you.+

Thank you for walking with me every single day; for walking with me in this very moment. I love you so much, Lord Jesus, with everything I have. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for laying your life down for me and all the other people. Thank you to teaching us how to pray. Thank you for letting me know so much about you although I'm younger than most followers of you. You fulfil my life and soul, you give me peace and love. I feel such an overwhelming love for you right now and I'm so thankful for your death on the cross. You rose! It's such a wonder and it's so amazingly wonderful to know that you've saved me and my family, the ones I love and many others for all eternity. Nothing can ever harm us. The enemy can never pluck us from your hand. You are the good shepherd, and we follow your voice. You called us by our names. We are yours, and you are ours! How wonderful! Lord, I love you so much! You are so indescribable merciful, beautiful, loving, caring and so much more! You are indescribable!

Thank you, Lord, for caring for me! Thank you for loving me! Thank you for being there for me, especially when I need you the most! Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me that you love a sinner like me and saved me!

You lift my heart up and fill it with a passionate love for you, with an infinite thankfulness and never-ending devotion. You wipe away my tears when I'm sad and you're there to comfort me when I need someone to do this for me. You're always there for me and for everybody else. Thank you!

You knocked at my heart's door and I opened you, and you dined with me and live in my heart now. It is you who is filling me with peace, relaxation and love and thankfulness. It is you who makes me know so much about you. It is you who loves me with a passion I can't describe, as you love the whole humanity. It's you who will never give up on me. It's you who's always there. It is you who never gets angry on me. It's you whom I can never disappoint. It is you who makes me yearn for you. It is you who makes me love you with everything I have. It is you who makes me regret my sins. It is you who forgives me, no matter what. It is you who is my closest friend, the friend I can always count and rely on. It's always you.

I love you with my very soul and my whole heart and everything I have. I know I already wrote that a few times, but I don't care. I just have to write this down again because it's the truth.

Your love is overwhelming, and so is your grace and mercy! You want every human being to be with you for eternity. You're the King of Kings and the Lord of Lords, and oh how infinite is your love and glory! You're so wonderful!

I feel sorry for those who don't know you and hope that someday, they will know you. You love them endlessly and yearn for them. I hope that someday they will yearn for you too, and so you can always be together and get as close as we are right now. It's never too late to cry out for you.

You're always near and by my side. You're always there. You comfort me. You laugh with me when I'm happy. You defend me when I need someone to do this. You gently kiss my forehead and hold me in your loving, caring arms when I'm in tears. You hold me close when I'm at the edge of crying. You let me rest in your everlasting arms and hold me close to your heart when I feel like I can't go on anymore. You sent me a guardian angel who always watches over me when I sleep and walks by my side, like you do.

You are everything good in my life. You gave me so much I'm grateful for. You defend me against the enemy. You washed away my sins. You erased my sins from your memory. You forgave me. Oh, what amazing love and mercy you have for me and every human being!

Once one knows you, one just has to love you because of what you have done for us. The life of that person who begins to walk with you will be fulfilled with love, compassion, mercy and forgiveness. That person will never be alone because you're always near and walk at the side by him/her.

You gave up everything for us and gave your heart and life to us, and so we can give our heart and life to you. Once we start to walk with you, we will feel overwhelming love for you, compassion for the others and help those in need. We will feel the need to communicate with you, to thank you, to love you. When we fall, you catch us. When we think we failed you, you remind us that we can't ever fail you. When we are scared, you take away our fears and rise up to defend us. You're the King of glory, love, mercy and so much more. We are so lucky to have you as our KING and SAVIOUR for eternity!


End file.
